immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
God Catcher
Slavery in Soi is a booming industry that has existed since the earliest days of the Dawn Era in many nations both mortal and immortal led. While outlawed in many lands, there still remains a demand for forced human capital that opportunistic bandits, marauders and other forces are eager to fill. Among these exists a certain and very rare kind of slaver simply called God Catchers, called such for their specialization in hunting Immortals for capture. Due to the extreme rarity of Immortals, god catchers are both rare and often work capturing mortal prisoners most of their time working. However when organized slavers get wind of a possible undying not protected by larger powers, the bounty of such a capture from NorthGuard or the Tallet Empire would be equivalent to the wealth of a small kingdom. The dangers of going after such an individual are great, the bounty however usually proves to be too much of a temptation to resist for the greedy and amoral. Dawn era to Post war In the early days of the Dawn Era the undying were hardly even heard of, just getting their start in the world, while some making themselves targets, many were able to avoid capture due to their expanded physical limitations and mortal companions defending them. The demand to capture Immortals was usually put forth by rival kingdoms attempting to remove the threat to their borders. Through the Classical Era, God-Catchers were almost completely unheard of, as the stability of nations through widespread peace and prosperity meant little to no conflict, with the Undying leading the world into a golden age, it was almost unheard of. During the period of the Great War, god catchers enjoyed not only a great demand in capture of Immortals from mortal and immortal nations alike but enjoyed the chaos and lack of security the global war offered, allowing for much greater success. It was during this time that the majority of Immortals went missing. Post War Soi has seen a slight decline in the number of god catchers as most Undying have either fortified themselves in great positions of power or have simply disappeared either for safety or despair. The contracts on the capture of Immortals remains open from entities such as NorthGuard, 'Tallet nobles, or 'The Warden. Tactics Opposition Broken Chain ' 'Blackguards and Paladins These warriors from the Broken Kingdom hold it among their tenants to fight for the freedom of the Undying and to assist them in reaching the safety of the Black Cathedral or the Council of Undying. The Blackguards of the Trinity Order tend to meet greater success in this as they ride in their massed company with the Truest King himself at their head. The Paladins of the League of the Silver Cross face a greater challenge, the largest of their bands limited to twelve in number by further tenants of their order means that even should they successfully rescue an Undying, the risk of recapture by slavers remains high until a place of true safety is reached. Council of Undying Technocracy ''' Known supporters '''NorthGuard Tallet Empire ' '''The Warden ' '''Amir Technocracy Incidents of Success Incidents of Failure